Benutzer Diskussion:Aeris85
' Bitte macht ordentliche Überschriften, falls ihr ein neues Thema anfangt und signiert eure Beiträge mit --~~~~! ' Anstehende Projekte *'Benutzer Diskussion:Revan55/Testseite 2 vorantreiben **Vorlage:KapitelTest **Vorlage:ArcKageTreffen(Manga) Beobachten *'"Wusstest du, dass"-Sachen überlegen *'Artikel des Monats beobachten *'Umfrage beobachten *'Forum:Inhaltsverzeichnis_auf_Charakterseiten vorantreiben *'Jutsubox vorantreiben: Vorlage_Diskussion:JutsuFeu *'Vorlage:Kampf *'Link Meine Testseite Ich habe noch mal was neues auf meine Testseite gesetzt könntest du sie bitte noch mal auf Rechtschreibfehler kontrollieren schon mal danke im voraus. Hast du vielleicht eine bessere Idee für die Überschrift Asuma in Naruto Shippuuden ich mag es eigentlich nicht wenn Shippuuden im Text auftaucht oder als Überschrift benutzt wird aber mir fällt nichts besseres ein :( --Revan55 14:51, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :ja ich bin zufrieden danke noch mal. --Revan55 15:25, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Tobi = Madara Itachi hatte es einmal gesagt Kaptiel 386, Seite 11, danach gab es nur vermutungen von Kakashi und Danzou die glaubten es könnte Madara damals gewesen sein auch Jiraiya glaub ich hattes mal vermutet. Allerdings wenn Tobi wirklich Madara ist warum trägt immer noch diese sch*** Maske wenn sein Identität wirklich schon längst enthüllt wurde. Also entweder da kommt noch was von Masashi Kishimoto oder Typ macht sich einen riesen Spaß damit Leser damit zu nerven. Ich persönlich glaube deshalb erst daran dass Tobi Madara Uchiha ist wenn er seine Maske abnimmt, sein Gesicht erkennt oder er eine erklärung abgibt wie er gute 100 Jahre überlebt hat.--Icis Leibgarde 15:00, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Tja ob beide Recht haben, wird sich wohl erst im Laufe der Zeit zeigen. Momentan kann dass keiner sagen.--Icis Leibgarde 15:57, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also ich stimme Ici vollkommen zu. Für mich ist das erst geklärt wenn er seine Maske abnimmt. Ne Erklärung für sein Alter find ich nicht sooo wichtig (habs bei Kakauzu ja auch so hingenommen), aber allein weil um Tobi so viel Wirbel gemacht wird, würd ich sie schon gern hören. Aber notwendig ist auf jeden Fall die Demaskierung. Ninjason 17:52, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :tobis fakten: #kapitel 363 sagt er selbst: Bald, bald werden alle unsere Ziele erreicht sein. Und wenn sie erreicht worden sind, wird alles so sein wie es sein sollte. Die wahre Kraft des Sharingans... meine Kraft ... Uchihas Madaras Kraft... #kaptel 370 Seite 16: Sagt Jiraiya, dass es nur einen gab, der den kyuubi beschworen konnte: Madara Uchiha. #Kapitel 385: sagt itachi dass madara uchiha der letzte überlebende ist. er hat das letzte geheimnis des sahringans herausgefunden: er ist ein unbesiegbarer unsterblicher. er war es der hinter dem kyuubiangriff vor 16 jahren war. #441: sagt minato dass der mit der maske hinter dem angriff des kyuubi steckte. #455: sagt kakashi, dass madara der einzige missing nin mit einem sharingan ist, der kyuubi kontrollieren kann und konoha so sehr hasst. #460: kakashi: "uchiha madara!", tobi:"dann habt ihr also von mir gehört, richtig? keine eurer attacken wird bei mir, uchiha madara, funktionieren!" :so sehr lustig des ganze: itachi spricht von madara, dass dieser noch lebt. tobi sagt jedes mal wenn er von sich selbst spricht: ich, madara uchiha... :dass man nur tobis rechtes auge sieht ist auch sehr lustig. ich glaub das ist einfach ein gag von kishi ist, damit man die leser lange im ungewissen lässt wer madara nun wirklich ist. :wer tobi nun wirklich ist wird wohl erst gelüftet wenn tobi die maske abnimmt! Gruß -= trunX=- 21:08, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke nochmal für die Faktenzusammentragung. So ist ja eigentlich schon geritzt, dass Tobi Madara ist, aber glauben tu ichs natürlich auch erst, wenn er endlich mal seine Maske abnimmt. Ich glaube trotzdem, dass dann noch eine Finesse dahinterstecken wird, die vielleicht auch erklärt, warum Tobi Sasuke gesagt hat, der Angriff des Kyuubis wär eine Naturkatastrophe gewesen, und keine Absicht "Madaras" (seine Absicht(?)). Dass er wirklich ein und derselbe Mensch wie Madara ist bezweifel ich trotzdem, denn: Die kindische, verspielte Seite von Tobi, das würde Madara nie spielen. Klar, es wär die perfekte Tarnung, aber so würde der echte Madara es bestimmt nicht machen, da hat er zu viel Stil und Ehre für. Ich vermute immer noch, dass es irgendwas psycho-mäßiges (Schizophrenie) mit Obito ist. Wir werden sehen......... ..::Aeris::.. 21:33, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) was wichtiges was mir eigentlich aufgefallen ist: das letzte geheimnis des sharingans ist es anscheinend unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. sagt itachi in 386/11. Gruß -= trunX=- 21:08, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt gibt es nur ein Problem, wegen Danzo! WOher hat der denn jetz das Sharingan und was hat er mit Madara zu tun. ABgesehen davon würde ich sagen, dass Madara das ähnlich wie Orochimaru macht, nämlich dass er Körper übernimmt, und zwar Obitos (Eben weil er nur noch ein Sharingan hat)... Danzo hat das Sharingan übrigens auf der selben Seite wie Tobi, so von wegen die beiden sind Madara... yAnNiK 07:25, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Yannik! Zu deiner Tobi/Danzou/Madara-Sache: Nun, Danzou kann das Sharingan einfach von einem toten Uchiha aus dem Clan genommen haben, den Itachi getötet hat. Von irgendeinem einfach, der es zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes aktiviert hatte. Da Danzou unter anderem ja Itachi den Auftrag gegeben hat, den Uchiha-Clan auszurotten, wusste er also bestimmt, wann es geschieht, und konnte dann ganz schnell hingehen und sich "eins mopsen" ;) . Vielleicht hat Kabuto da ja auch was mit zu tun, also hat ihm das medizinisch eingepflanzt. Nur weil Danzou es auf derselben Seite wie Tobi hat, ist das keine Sicherheit, dass sie dieselben Personen sind. Denn: Danzou kann sein transplantiertes Sharingan ja nicht ausschalten. Also muss er es verdecken. Deswegen muss er sein zweites Auge "normal" lassen, um eben so zu tun, als ob er ganz normal wär, und sein erstes Auge nur kaputt ist. Tobi hingegen... vielleicht hat er ja zwei Sharingan-Augen unter seiner Maske!? Wer weiß! Es gibt keinen Anlass dafür, zu glauben, dass er nur eins hat. Immer noch am seltsamsten find ich eigentlich, dass er sich Kisame gegenüber demaskiert hat, und dieser ihn EINDEUTIG als Madara wiedererkannt hat. Warum hat er das getan, was ist an Kisame so wichtig? ..::Aeris::.. 08:51, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Manga-Kapitel wäre gern dabei :) allerdings habe ich nächste woche ien vorstellungsgespärch und noch eineige arbeiten in der schule... ,önnte also erst nächste woche am wochenende damit anfange... *Sheena* 15:43, 3. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe auf meiner Testseite mal etwas gesetzt wie ich mir die Manga Bande vor stelle. TrunX hat es sich auch schon angesehen und ist jetzt ein wenig verwirrt, seine Meinung dazu ist auf seiner Diskussionsseite. Jetzt würde ich auch gerne deine Meinung dazu hören. Hinweis: ich habe keinen kompletten band beschrieben sondern erst mal nur vier Kapitel, die Box ist auch nur ein Platzhalter und achte bitte nicht aufs die Rechtschreibung ich habe das nur schnell runter geschrieben. --Revan55 21:01, 8. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Die Kage ja, deswegen möchte ich mir die namen dort auch ansehen... muss sie erstma selbst lesen können bis ich mir dann mit der schreibweise sicher bin ^^ hoffe sehr auf baldige antwort Icis, bin schon sehr gespannt auf das Fan Book =) Grüße Johnny182 16:33, 9. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Cool, danke ^^ da stehen auch schon die namen der kage in englisch übersetzt. KA ob es da die seiten sind ausm neuen Fanbook. Johnny182 21:07, 9. Dez. 2009 (UTC) So, danke nochmal, die seite war schon richtig, hab mir da dieses neue fanbook geholt und die namen angeguckt: die sind schon richtig übersetzt worden und auch wer welcher kage ist ist auch richtig. die sache mit den querstrichen über den buchstaben bedeutet einfach nur, dass es lang ausgesprochen wird (wie z.B. bei Shii シ一) vondaher würde ich vorschlagen, dass beim mizukage wir so wie gewohnt Mei Terum'ii' schreiben, tsuchikage heißt nur oonoki ohne ryoutenbin - das ist wohl nur i-eine bezeichnung für ihn (so ähnlich wie sabaku no gaara) also kann "ryoutenbin no" weg! beim raikage wird es auch lang ausgesprochen, weil bei ihm エ一 steht, also langes E. wäre jetzt aber blöd, glaube ich, wenn wir Ee schreiben, vondaher schlage ich vor es mit dem querschtrich überm E so zu lassen. grüße Johnny182 22:29, 9. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Aaaalso, ich hab mir die seiten wo was zu kurotsuchi steht angeschaut und hab nix dazu gefunden, dass sie deidaras schwester ist oder ähnliches, es stand nirgendwo "deidara" oder auch "bruder" oder "schwester" - nix davon. ich sage aber nicht, dass es nicht so ist - KA, ich kann kein japanisch und vllt hat jemand schon alles richtig übersetzt, aber ich hab nichts dergleichen gefunden. also, schlage ich vor wir warten ab und sehen wenn es bestätigt wird. Was ich bei ihr noch verstanden hab ist die beschreibung ihrer kleidung (wie es meistens in mangas so ist, spielen besonderheiten bei der kleidung eine wichtige rolle bei den fähigkeiten: beispiel Ao - seine papier ohrringe u.s.w.) bei kurotsuchi wurde erwähnt, dass sie handschuhe trägt UND, dass ihr rechter arm nicht mit einem ärmel bedeckt ist, was eigentlich sehr auffällig ist (warum ist mir das nicht schon früher aufgefallen? :/ hmmm...) natürlich wurde nichts darüber gesagt was sie für fähigkeiten hat, glaube ich, aber trotzdem ist es ja nicht einfach so, dass diese sachen erwähnt wurden. Johnny182 22:38, 10. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Kakashi Die Farb-Einstellungen bei Kakashi finde ich äußerst interessant (höhöhö) wie bist du denn auf die Idee gekommen? [[Benutzer:Ninjason/Testseite2|'^^']] Ninjason 22:58, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Stimme kannst du dir mal die beiden folge nochmal ab daan ansehen wo ich dir das sage und auf die stimme hören, also sie mit einander vergleichen: Link nicht erlaubt (bei 10:29 ca) und Link nicht erlaubt (bei 9:14) und mir schreiben was du davon hälst, ob du darin die selbe stimme hörst, leider hat man ja nicht so nen gutes equitment wo man genau prüfen kann obs die selbe stimme ist, aber ich meine sie könnte es sein. mit den seiten tobi und madara kann erstmal so bleiben hab mir das nochmal durch den kopf gehen lassen wäre echt noch zu früh, wobei ja schon einiges vorgefallen ist, aber erstmal abwarten, trotzdem würde ich gerne wissen was du davon hälst. 1000words ja fand ich auch, schade ist das er nicht mehr im rückblick gesagt hat, wie gesagt du hast recht noch kann man die seite so lassen, irgendwie passt noch nicht alles, für mich ist er es zwar aber kleine zweifel bestehen weiter und bis die nicht ausgeräumt sind werden wir es ja nicht ändern. wollt auch nur mal hören was du davon hälst. ach nochwas hab durch deinen blog mir mal metal gear angesehen und muss sagen der film war nicht verkehrt, zwar ist mein englisch nicht das beste aber den großteil hab ich ja mitbekommen und freu mich schon auf den nächsten abschnitt, ist auf jedenfall besser als der 60 bzw 100 mio dollar film dragonball da weis man nicht wo das geld geblieben ist :) 1000words hab mir damals ja schon alle teile geholt, gut der 1 echt scheiße synchronisiert vorallem hab ich mich mit nem kumpel übelst über die einfachen soldaten lustig gemacht, wenn man doch draußen rumläuft und die die fußspuren entdecken also echt richtig scheiß stimme in deutsch, aber wo ich richtig entäuscht war war der vierte, hab da echt mehr von erwartet, gut das ende also der kampf war richtig geil, aber der anfang war nicht doll, die kämpfe ok, das alle guten überlebt haben auch scheiße, er hätte raiden sterben lassen sollen, das war ne echt geile szene wo er fast draufgegangen wäre. naja nach dem 2 teil und dem dritten hatte ich echt ein wenig mehr erwartet, aber naja war ja auch ok, bloß stehen die anderen teile also 2/3 bei mir über dem 4. der film war aber schon echt geil für sonen fans film, mal sehen wie der nächste teil wird und ob dann noch bald nen hollywood film von metal gear rauskommt, hatte schonmal was davon gehört, hoffe nur die machen die geschichte nicht kaputt. 1000words Dörfer Statistik hi aeris, ich dachte ich wende mich an dich, da du sehr gut im gestalten der artikel bist ^^ ich hab da was wichtiges im neuen fanbook entdeckt was bei der beschreibung der 5 kage war, was wir als tabellen oder i-was ähnliches in den artikel der jeweiligen dörfer verwenden können... schließlich sind diese infos von kishimoto-sensei persönlich ^^. ich weiß nicht ob du dir auch dieses fanbook runtergeladen hast... es sind seiten 120 bis 124, wenn du es nicht hast - ich lade die seiten hier hoch. jedenfalls ist auf jeder dieser seite eine "tabelle" abgebildet, die mit unterschiedlich vielen shuriken nach nem wort, ich hab es übersetzt und siehe da (vor glück hatte ich ein breites grinsen im gesicht - kishimoto-sensei, sie haben voll meine vorstellung von kräfteverhältnisen der dörfer in naruto-welt getroffen!) die zeilen von oben nach unten (es sind nur 3) bedeuten: 1. bevölkerungszahl; 2. militärische stärke; 3. wirtschaftliche stärke. (so glücklich war ich weil "gott sei dank" konoha nicht das stäkste dorf ist und, dass suna das schwächste ist weil es für mich schon immer danach ausgesehen hat, nimms nicht persönlich ^^ du bist wohl eher suna-fan weil bei dir suna steht, aber es kommt ja von kishimoto persönlich) okay, ich schweife wieder ab... also hab ich mir gedacht, dass man diese info als tabelle oder sowas bei den 5 großen dörfern einbauen könnte, besser gesagt wir müssen das weil es meiner meinung nach wichtig ist und es endlich die kräfteverhältnise der 5 großen dörfer in verschiedenen bereichen deutlich zeigt. gruß Johnny182 19:07, 14. Dez. 2009 (UTC) wunderbar! danke ^^ und was in den zeilen steht hab ich ja schon oben aufgeschrieben. Johnny182 21:02, 14. Dez. 2009 (UTC) sauber^^, mit den neuen teilen bei den dörfern mit häckchen und co PS: wusst gar nicht das wir solche bilder haben^^Ernie1992 21:12, 14. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Wow! das hast du super hingekriegt! gut, dass wir dich hier haben ^^ Johnny182 21:21, 14. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :danke dir auch, Aeris ;D *lob mit offenen armen annehm* xD Johnny182 21:41, 14. Dez. 2009 (UTC) xDDD haha, genau ^^ Johnny182 21:45, 14. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ehrlich gesagt finde ich, dass es mit tabellen auf der linken seite, wo sie vorher waren, besser aussah :/ was meinst du? Johnny182 22:14, 14. Dez. 2009 (UTC) hmm, das finde ich nicht, es gibt sehr viele artikel, die so einseitig in die länge gehen. aber was wichtiger ist, auf dr linken seite sah es viel schöner aus, die anordnung, die farbigen überschriften schön untereinander platziert als ob es so sein müsste ^^ und es sprang gleich ins auge. rechts sieht es komisch aus, nicht gleich zu merken, die überschriften in farbe sind links von den häckchen - und diese gehen an den rand und ich hab so ein gefühl als ob sie über den rand hinaus gehen. Johnny182 22:30, 14. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ---- ich hab den film überhaupt noch nicht gesehn --Th(ôô)mas 19:41, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Bilder wie du siehst kann ich jetzt auch mit hq bildern ausm Manga dienen^^Ernie1992 21:01, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) wo hast jetzt noch keinen unterschied gesehen?Ernie1992 21:04, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) beide sind jeweils schärfer un beim wtf bild sieht man di ekonturen von naruto un tobi besser(weiße linien), jaha narutos vs pain isn krampf mti den bilder das sin so viele^^Ernie1992 21:09, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) also dir gefällt Hiden jetzt? freut mich^^Ernie1992 00:11, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) LINK Das habe ich sehr oft auf der Suche nach Sprites. Ninjason 13:39, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Folgendes problem und zwar geht es um meine Bilder di eich hochlade, TrunX findet, dass die bilder wieder in png umgeändert werden sollen und kleiner gemacht werden sollen, ich dagegen finde, dass man das so lassen kann, weil ich persönlch die qualität besser finde, deswegen wollt ich fragen, was du dazu sagst und deine Meinung bitte auf Trun's Disse mitteilstErnie1992 20:55, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ---- nun... ich kann dazu nicht wirklich was sagen, denn in der japanischen sprache gibt es nicht wirklich eine "pluralform" - so merkwürdig es auch klingt ^^ die pluralform wird i-wie mit zusätzlichen hiragana zeichen oder so gebildet, bla, bla... ich persönlich kann das auch nicht unterscheiden. da kann ich leider auch nicht weiterhelfen :( hmmm... das ist natürlich interssant ob ein normaler "zweiäugiger" ^^ ichiha für izanagi gleich ganz oder nur auf einem auge blind wird... aber bei danzou ist es ja immer nur ein auge, das draufgeht. ich finde das wurde auch nicht ausreichend erklärt. KA :/ bin hier auch ratlos Johnny/ジョニ一 19:53, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ja, das kann sein, dass danzou noch'n paar augen bei orochi aufbewahrt hat und will jetzt natürlich kabuto finden oder so ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 21:01, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Charakter-Parameter hi, ich wende mich mal wieder an dich ^^ es geht um diese kreisförmige grafik mit nin,- tai-jutsu, schnelligjeit, und und... die in den databooks bei fast allen charakteren zu finden ist (wie bei mir auf der benutzerseite zu sehen). ich wollte wissen ob es möglich ist sowas auch hier zu machen? es muss nicht unbedigt kreisförmig sein, aber all die werte beinhalten. die wertung geht von 1 bis max. 5 - also, 1''; ''1,5; 2''; ''2,5;...bis 5'' (über die genaue bezeichnung/übersetzung mancher parameter kann man noch diskutieren). und wenn sowas geht und du so eine tabelle machen kannst, könnt ich mich hinsetzen und bei all den charas, die so eine tabelle in databooks haben, diese hinzufügen und ausfüllen. gruß Johnny/ジョニ一 12:50, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :okay, danke. hoffe mal, es wird was daraus ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 13:33, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ---- hi. ne frage... wo soll eigentlich, die in 481 erwähnte, "kinkaku butai"-einheit aus komogakure hin? sollen wir diese einheit (butai - einheit, streitkräfte) nicht auch in den ninja-rängen auflisten, wie anbu und oi-nin? auch wenn über diese einheit praktisch nichts bekannt ist, außer sie sind sehr gut im aufspüren (wie anbu und oi-nin ja auch ^^), glaube ich muss man "kinkaku butai" als eine einheit wie anbu und oi-nin betrachten, denn es heißt schon "(golden horn) '''einheit'" -butai - das BU in ANBU. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:24, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC)